Renegades
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Gasp! Another wolf warriors fic! Six young wolves escape their tyrant led pack to find a life of their own. But can they survive the harsh wilderness by themselves? Starvation, battles, and even fighting among themselves could bring them down...
1. Chapter 1

_**Renegades**_

_**Summary: Six young wolves. Spiritheart, Moonstream, Rockfoot, Ravenfeather, Amberstone, and Bearfang, have escaped from their home pack, which is now being ruled by a tyrant, Scarsky. Going out into the harsh wilderness by themselves will be hard... can they survive?**_

_**Disclaimer: Wait... besides the sounds of the names and Warriors concept, I own EVERYTHING for once! Go me!**_

_**The Renegades**_

_**Spiritheart: Solid gray male with blackish eyes. Very large and muscular**_

_**Moonstream: Beautiful silver she-wolf with black ears and dark brown eyes**_

_**Bearfang: Black and silver male with gold eyes**_

_**Ravenfeather: Small black female with gold eyes, Rockfoot's sister**_

_**Amberstone: Creamy colored she-wolf with amber eyes**_

_**Rockfoot: Tawny and gray male with yellow eyes**_

Prologue

The pack stared in horror Scarface tore into Pinesky, snarling viciously. A little gray pup, no older than two moons, peaked out of the nursery.

"Spiritpup!" His mother quickly shoved him back in with one paw.

Her mate suddenly walked toward her, silently, and looked into her eyes.

"Riverfur," He murmured. "Somebody has to help Pinesky. We can't just let Scarface kill him."

"No!" She whispered quickly. "You can't-"

"I'll help you, Eagleeyes," Came a voice. A second male wolf stood nearby, determination in his eyes. Now it was his mate, obviously expecting pups herself, stepping forward.

"It's too dangerous," She cried. "I want the pups to know their father."

But he only pressed his face against hers one last time, and murmured something in her ear.

Riverfur was numb as Eagleeyes licked her ear affectionately.

"Spiritpup," Eagleeyes said, crouching down to meet his son's eyes as well. "You be good, all right?" He licked the pup's nose.

"I will," Spiritpup promised, too young to realize what was going on. As Eagleeyes and the other male, Badgerclaw, walked off, Riverfur quickly pushed her son back into the nursery den. She didn't want him to see what may happen.

As Badgerclaw and Eagleeyes plunged into the battle together, two of Scarface's allies rushed to his side, fighting them off. The harsh winter had starved them, and they were thing, while Scarface and his friends had obviously been eating extra.

Suddenly, Browntail, one of the henchwolves, grabbed onto Eagleeyes's neck. Riverfur was only able to watch in horror, silently, as Browntail gave her mate's neck a hard shake, and the sickening snap sounded across the camp.

Eagleeyes's body dropped to the ground.

Riverfur slowly laid her head on her paws, but was unable to stop watching the battle. Pinesky and Badgerclaw were still there, they were still fighting for the pack...

But now, Browntail was joining Glassfur against Badgerclaw, and she knew it would be over soon.

Suddenly, a rip in his throat, Badgerclaw began to sank to the ground.

"No!" His mate cried, unable to keep silent as Riverfur had.

Blood bubbling up in his mouth, Badgerclaw spoke his mate's name one last time.

"Flowerpetal."

And his head fell to the ground.

Riverfur heard sympathetic murmurs from the other nursery she-wolves for her and Flowerpetal, but they were cut off as Pinesky gave one last dying cry as Scarface flung his body against the side of the stone leader's cave.

Everything was silent, and Scarface padded over to Pinesky's body, and raised his head in one long, howl of triumph. After a moment, Browntail, Glassfur, and his other allies, lifted their heads as well and howled long and hard.

Anger burned in Riverfur's heart as she stared at her mate's body. Slowly, she turned and walked back to where Spiritpup, her only pup, lay. The gray pup lifted his head sleepily from his nest.

"Mother?" He asked. "Where's Father?"

Riverfur took a deep breath.

And began the story.

xxx

Bearpup and Ravenpup were four moons old when Scarface took over the pack.

They watched as their leader fell. Rockpup, Bearpup's best friend, was at their side. The two younger pups in the nursery, Spiritpup and Amberpup, simply were unable to watch, for their mothers didn't want them to see.

Though their own mothers didn't want them to see as well, Bearpup, Ravenpup, and Rockpup, watched from a tiny hole in the nursery den.

"Bearpup," Ravenpup said, her voice trembling. "What'll we do?"

"Don't worry," Bearpup assured her, giving his sister's ear a lick. "We'll be Ok. We'll find a way."

"We will," Rockpup agreed with a growl.

Both Bearpup and Rockpup were very protective of Ravenpup. They knew that her and Bearpup's parents had always preferred Bearpup, since, even for a she-pup, she was small, and shy as well.

"I promise you that we'll make it," Bearpup whispered.

He hoped that he could keep that promise.

xxx

It was Moonstream and Spiritheart who had come up with the idea.

Moonstream had only been a warrior a few suns before she discovered how her father had died. How he had died even before she was born, and how Spiritheart's father had suffered the same fate.

She knew that this couldn't happen to them. They had to get out.

She begged her mother to come, but Flowerpetal refused, saying that she wouldn't leave her mate's final resting place.

But, the other younger warriors, her best friend, Amberstone, Bearfang, Ravenfeather, and Rockfoot, agreed. It was time to leave.

And so they left.

xxx

_**R and R, please! We'll fast forward to where the renegades are now in the next chapter... Sorry it was so short, but my prologues always are...**_


	2. One

_**Renegades**_

_**Summary: Six young wolves. Spiritheart, Moonstream, Rockfoot, Ravenfeather, Amberstone, and Bearfang, have escaped from their home pack, which is now being ruled by a tyrant, Scarsky. Going out into the harsh wilderness by themselves will be hard... can they survive?**_

_**Disclaimer: Wait... besides the sounds of the names and Warriors concept, I own EVERYTHING for once! Go me!**_

_**The Renegades**_

_**Spiritheart: Solid gray male with blackish eyes. Very large and muscular**_

_**Moonstream: Beautiful silver she-wolf with black ears and dark brown eyes**_

_**Bearfang: Black and silver male with gold eyes**_

_**Ravenfeather: Small black female with gold eyes, Bearfang's sister**_

_**Amberstone: Creamy colored she-wolf with amber eyes**_

_**Rockfoot: Tawny and gray male with yellow eyes**_

_**READ THIS: Sorry, I know in the allegiances it says that Ravenfeather is Rockfoot's sister, but she isn't, just so you aren't confused. That's why I'm leaving the CORRECTED allegiances here for one more chapter. :D**_

_**1**_

The gray wolf stood steadfast, the icy sleet swirling through his pelt. A beautiful silver she-wolf bounded up to his side.

"Ravenfeather's failing," She panted. "Bearfang and the others are doing their best, but..."

"Don't put this all on yourself," Spiritheart said, noticing that the she-wolf's ribs were painfully visible. "Moonstream, we need _everybody_."

"'Don't put this on yourself'," Moonstream mimicked. "Try taking your own advice, Spiritheart."

With that, she began to walk down again. Spiritheart followed, thinking about the little food they had been surviving on. They were all painfully skinny, including himself, having survived on hares and mice for the past few weeks.

But they were free.

The small black she-wolf halted, panting.

"Come on, Ravenfeather," Bearfang pleaded, nudging his sister. "We'll rest soon. Won't we?" He shot a warning glance at Spiritheart.  
But the gray wolf was only too happy to oblige. "Of course," He agreed.

Ravenfeather was silent for a moment before nodding. "All right," She sighed. "Just a while."

As Spiritheart walked, he took a look behind him. Bearfang, his sister leaning against him. Moonstream and Amberstone, best friends, walking side by side. Rockfoot padded up. Rockfoot had been one of Spiritheart's good friends as a pup, along with Bearfang, and they still were.

"I'm starting to think that we were crazy to do this," He admitted, yellow eyes worried.

Spiritheart gave a low growl. "Rockfoot, we would have died anyway."

"Would we?"

"Rockfoot, don't be silly!" Came a yap. "Scarsky would have us in all those stupid battles."

Spiritheart was surprised to hear Moonstream agreeing with him. The two didn't get along, though they came up with the plan to escape together.

Rockfoot finally shook his head and then nodded, as if he realized that, but he didn't like it.

They traveled in silence for a while, the others catching up so that they were in one group. Everything was peaceful before a sharp, excited yelp came from behind, and a streak of cream colored fur burst past them.

A snowshoe hair, barely recognizable with it's white coat, run desperatly from the hungry wolf, it's eyes huge. But Spiritheart could see the light of hunting in Amberstone's eyes, and she just forced herself to go faster. Finally, she dove in the snow, her jaws clamping down on the unfortunate creature.

"Nice catch!" Bearfang called, shooting his sister an encouraging glance. Amberstone trotted forward, and deposited it at Ravenfeather's paws.

"Here," She panted, amber eyes shining. "You take it. We need to feed the ones who need it most first."

"Thank you," Ravenfeather whined gratefully, and took a tentative bite. Her gold eyes glowed.

"All right," Moonstream barked in a decisive voice. "We need to go hunt for the rest of us now. Who's going to keep a watch over Ravenfeather?"

"I'm not _that _weak!" The small she-wolf protested. Moonstream sighed. "Yes, but if a pack came, you'd be dead. Any wolf would."

"I'll stay!" Rockfoot volunteered immediatly, even before Bearfang could. For the first time, Spiritheart noticed the strange look in his friend's yellow eyes. Moonstream and Amberstone exchanged knowing looks.

"All right," Spiritheart finally said. "I guess we should go now."

He saw Bearfang shoot another glance at the remaining two wolves as they padded off. He quickly trotted to Spiritheart's side.

"You don't think Rockfoot likes Ravenfeather, do you?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course he likes her," Spiritheart answered, not getting the meaning. "They've been friends since they were pups."

"Idiot!" Came a laugh. "He means the other like."

Spiritheart snapped his teeth at Moonstream as she gracefully bounded past him, but they clicked on air, not even able to catch a bit of her silver fur.

"And by the way," She added, pausing to let Amberstone catch up. "He has since you were all apprentices. Everybody knew that."

She rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry," Spiritheart growled as the she-wolves went farther away. "They don't know anything."

"That's the problem," Bearfang sighed. "I think they do."

xxx

"Perfect," Spiritheart snarled under his breath with anticipation. A young buck, with no more than two tines on each antler, stood, pawing at the ground.

"I don't know," Bearfang commented. "He's still pretty thin... is it worth it?"

"Of course it is!" His friend exclaimed. "It'll be more food than we've had in days!"

Bearfang couldn't argue with that. The black and silver wolf bared the teeth he had been named for in excitment as they began to stalk forward.

_Not such an idiot now, am I Moonstream?_

Suddenly, the deer lifted his head, eyes wide. Now or never.

"Go!" Spiritheart barked, leaping forward with Bearfang at his side. The buck tried to turn and run, but Spiritheart snapped at his leg, just barely grabbing on.

"Let go!" Bearfang yapped, panic in his voice. "It's going to kick you!"  
xxx

"Those dog-wolves(AN: This is the technical explanation for male wolves) are such..."

"Idiots?" Amberstone guessed.

"Yes!" Moonstream yapped.

"Bearfang has some sense," Amberstone said slowly. "You have to admit that."

"Oh," Moonstream assured her. "I do. It's Spiritheart that aggravates me."

Amberstone was silent, then trotted ahead, nose on the ground. Moonstream sniffed the air with her sensitive nose. Far off in the distance, there was deer.

Moonstream suddenly halted, eyes wide. But she wasn't seeing what she was supposed to. She wasn't seeing a few trees, and Amberstone. She was too far off to see Spiritheart and Bearfang, but she did.

They were struggling against a deer. They were too weak, to deprived of food. The deer was ready to kick Spiritheart.

Then, she was back.

"Amberstone!" Moonstream barked. "Follow me!" Without another word, she began to run at full speed toward the direction she knew was going to show her what was going on.

_Please don't kill them._

Slowly, she halted as the sight came to her. But for real, this time. Spiritheart wasn't letting go of the deer...

"Let go!"

Shaking her head, Moonstream ran toward the deer and jumped on it's back, sinking her teeth into the back of its neck.

xxx

"Let go!"

Spiritheart turned his head long enough to see Moonstream racing towards them, Amberstone at her heels. In his surprise, he _did _let go, and watched in horror and shock as Moonstream lept on top of the deer's back.

"What are you doing?" He snarled.

"Saving you," Amberstone growled, showing her fangs briefly. But her eyes betrayed her stance. She was worried for her friend.

"She's crazy," Bearfang said, but there was admiration in his voice.

Seeming to decide that it was a good time to let go, Moonstream gracefully fled from the deer's back. The thankful animal ran off.

"What _would _you do without me?" Moonstream asked, swishing her plume-like tail back and forth slowly.

"You just let a deer escape!" Spiritheart snapped. He ignored the fact that he was sounding unfair.

Moonstream narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me if I don't want to be carrion!"

Spiritheart simply bared his long white fangs. Moonstream copied his motion, adding a snarl to it.

"Stop!" Bearfang growled, coming between them. He glared at them. "We shouldn't be fighting right now, don't you think?"

"I'm all for fighting," Moonstream muttered, swinging around to walk off, slowly. Amberstone and Bearfang exchanged exaggerated looks and then, the female wolf walked off at her friend's side.

"You know what I think would be really good?" Bearfang asked in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"If we just hunted."

xxx

"Thank Skypack we got anything at all!" Moonstream muttered, shooting Spiritheart an angry glance as she dropped her hawk down on the pile.

"Have fun getting feathers stuck in your teeth," Spiritheart shot back, shoving the fresh-kill towards her with one large paw.

"I'm glad you two are sharing food," Ravenfeather commented as she walked by. She obviously hadn't heard their conversation.

"Of course," Moonstream growled between gritted teeth. "So good indeed."

xxx

The dog-wolf paced. He was large, about the same size as Spiritheart. Both of them were larger than average, even for wolves. His pelt was black, all except for his forepaws, which were white, and a patch on his throat.

But his face...

A long scar, red skin stretching from his left eye to the corner of his mouth, a gruesome reminder of something that was never to be spoken of.

"Browntail!" He barked. "Come in."

A slightly smaller brown wolf stepped inside the den, looking nervous.

"You wanted me, Scarsky?" He asked. His leader rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

With the mark he was named for, and his size, Scarsky was already intimidating. His demeanor was even worse. He tortured the pack. His pack. Darkpack.

That had been the name of the pack since the beginning of time. No one had ever changed it, or said a thing about it. And yet...

"Bring her in."

Two other dog-wolves walked in, shouldering an elderly she-wolf. The oldest wolf in the pack. She had a reddish-colored pelt, with long streaks of gray through it, and silver on her muzzle. Her eyes were cloudy. She had been blind for years.

In a sense.

"Cardinalpelt," Scarsky said in a polite voice, inclining his head toward her, even though she couldn't see the gesture. The guards, all of them but Browntail, backed out of the den. "Nice to see you."

"I can't say the same," Cardinalpelt growled, lifted her upper lip a bit. Browntail began to move toward her, but Scarsky shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that," He said, trying to sound apologetic. And failing. "I guess things have been hard for the past few moons."

"It's been hard ever since you murdered Pinesky," Cardinalpelt's voice was sorrowful. "And those two other noble warriors who fought with him; Eagleeyes and Badgerclaw. You know, I feel sorry for that poor she-wolves you're torturing right now. They were Eagleeyes and Badgerclaw's mates, weren't they? Riverfur and Flowerpetal?"

"Yes." Scarsky wasn't trying to cover up that fact. "But you see, we aren't really torturing them-"

"Liar."

"-they are the mothers of the two we think plotted that escape."

Cardinalpelt was silent.

"You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"I will never tell you anything," Cardinalpelt snarled, but there was more sorrow than ever choking her voice. "You killed Badgerclaw. My son. You killed my son!"

"Exactly," Scarsky murmured. "You wouldn't want his mate joining Skypack so soon either, would you?" He put his face close to hers. "Or your grandpup."

"You won't harm Moonstream," Cardinalpelt declared.

"What do you see, Cardinalpelt?" Scarsky demanded. "Tell me! What do you see of them?"

"I see nothing," Cardinalpelt whispered, her head bent. "I am blind."

"You know what I mean."

"I still see nothing."

Scarsky stared at her for a long time. "Fine," He growled, then nodded to the guards. "Put them with the other prisoners."

Cardinalpelt stared at him. "A prisoner in my own pack."

xxx

**_R and R please! _**


	3. Two

_**2**_

"Oh, get away from me you big clumsy idiot," Moonstream growled as Spiritheart unintentionally sat down near her. The dark gray dog wolf's black eyes glared at her, and he stalked off to sit near Amberstone.

"Oh, yes," Ravenfeather chuckled, slinking past. "Very polite, Moonstream."

Clearly miffed, the she-wolf tilted her head up. "Spiritheart is _so _very aggravating," She commented. "How can you like him at all?"

"He has a good heart," Ravenfeather yipped. "And he's not bad looking at all. I don't see your problem with him."

"He's much to arrogant."

"_He's _arrogant? Looked in the pond lately?"

Still looking amused, Ravenfeather padded off to sit next to Rockfoot. Moonstream gave one silver paw a lick, and set her eyes on Amberstone and Spiritheart speaking quietly to each other. 'My poor friend', she thought to herself. 'Hanging around with _him. _That's when you know a she-wolf has nowhere else to go.'

She stood, then trotted off toward the icy river. But as she got deeper into the forest, something happened.

_"Please!" The she-wolf panted. Her eyes were glazed with pain, and blood seeped from wounds covering her body. "Stop it!"_

_  
The hideous monster watched her with cold eyes. "Just tell us where they are, and it will be fine."_

_Strength seemed to flow into the victim's body, and she rose slowly, limbs shaking. "No," She growled._

_"Fine. Browntail, will you...?"_

_  
"My pleasure," the warrior snarled, then sank his fangs back into the she-wolf... her cries of pain echoed around the den._

Moonstream's brown eyes widened, and she took a step backwards.

"Mother..."

"Moonstream?"

The familiar deep bark made her whip her head around, panting from shock. The dark shape loped towards her.

"W-what do you want?" Moonstream asked, trying to sound reckless, but failing.

Spiritheart slowed to a halt in front of her. "You seem to have something bothering you," He explained. "You just stopped in your tracks-it gets a bit strange, you know."

Moonstream was about to open her mouth to say something extremely rude, but then changed her mind. Back in the pack, she knew the best way to get back at dog-wolves-and she knew that she was good at it.

"Too bad I'm so stupid," She sighed, beginning to circle him. "Or else-maybe things would be a bit... different."

xxx

Amberstone watched her friend and Spiritheart, then shook her head.

"Moonstream, silly," she muttered to herself. "Why do you have to be such a flirt?"

Bearfang padded up. "What's going on?"

Amberstone's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Sit down and watch the show."

xxx

Spiritheart narrowed his eyes. Moonstream was never this... friendly. Not to him at least. 'This has to be a trap,' he thought quickly.

"Yeah, right," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

In one fluid movement, Moonstream was behind him, and he had to whirl around to see what she was doing.

Standing there.

Watching him.

Her brown eyes had the look of a huntress in them, like Spiritheart was a plump rabbit, perfect for her to catch. And he did not like this.

Well, most of him didn't.

"Right," she laughed, then moved to the side. She was fast. Spiritheart knew her tricks. She had used them on many dog-wolves, even when she was an apprentice. Moonstream knew the two main things that got to most of the males in the pack.

Flattery and flirting.

Spiritheart, at this thought, immediately told himself that he would have to be smarter than most of the dog wolves in the pack.

"Tell me," he said. "Do you use this trick _every _time a dog-wolf gets under your fur."

"No," she answered. "Only the ones that _really _act like ticks in my skin."

Despite her words, she took a step closer to him. Spiritheart took a step back. Moonstream sighed. This would be harder than she thought.

"You know," Spiritheart finally barked. "I don't have much respect for she-wolves like you."

And with that, he was running off, leaving a fuming Moonstream.

Moonstream-she was stunning. Spiritheart couldn't deny that. And that was partly why he was leaving. Even he, as much as he despised her personality, was fair game to her.

Meanwhile, Moonstream glared after him. This was so... unusual for her. And yet...

It felt kind of nice. The way Spiritheart wasn't always eyeing her like a slab of meat.

And at the same time, more frustrating than usual.

But once again, nice. He didn't respect her in most ways, but wasn't like a fox nosing after her scent like most dog-wolves she had met.

"I still hate him," she finally clarified to herself, then began to stalk back to the others.

xxx

Amberstone looked on at Ravenfeather and Rockfoot. The two were curled up near each other, pelts touching. A throaty chuckle gave from behind them.

"It's nice to see that my sister has somebody."

Amberstone turned to find Bearfang watching Ravenfeather with caring eyes.

"Rockfoot's liked Ravenfeather since we were pups," He sighed.

"Well, that's positive," the she-wolf murmured.

He nodded. "Have you been noticing anything... different about Moonstream?" Bearfang suddenly asked.

Amberstone twitched her ears. "Different?"

"You know... things like last night."

"Where she was toying with Spiritheart?" Amberstone snorted. "I see that all the time."

"He actually had pretty good self-control," Bearfang noted, but then got back to the point. "But no, I mean that part where she just... halted."

Amberstone was hesitant. "Yes-before you two were attacked by that deer. She just stopped for a moment, then told me to follow her."

Bearfang's eyes warmed. "This is kind of off topic," he began slowly. "But you were very brave back there."

Amberstone shyly wagged her tail. "Thanks."

"Very interesting."

Both turned to see an amused Moonstream watching them. Her eyes sparkled.

"I-I didn't know you were awake," Amberstone stammered.

"And I didn't know-"

Moonstream cut herself off. "Oh... we'll talk later."

xxx

A dead she-wolf was hauled off to the pile of rotting corpses-Scarsky didn't want his warriors' time being wasted by burying bodies. Few wolves knew of it, and the ones that did were either prisoners, or hadn't lived to tell the tale.

"Oh Cardinalpelt," he called in a sing-song voice. The old she-wolf hobbled out of the cave-prison, limping, covered with wounds.

Her eyes widened as she saw the new body, the fresh blood sprinkling the ground. "No," she murmured. "Not Flowerpetal."

"Oh, yes," Scarsky growled. "Now would you like to tell us where your precious granddaughter is?"

Cardinalpelt was silent for a moment before speaking. "One," she finally growled slowly. "I can not see like that anymore. Two, now that Flowerpetal is dead, you really have no one to manipulate me with till you get Moonstream. And you can't seem to get her until I tell you where she is."

Scarsky glared at her. "I can beat you until you're all but dead," he suggested pleasantly. "How about that?"

xxx

_**Poor Cardinalpelt... R and R!**_


End file.
